Cells Mitbewohnerin
by KungFuCat
Summary: Cell langweilt sich wieder einmal fürchterlich, also beschließt er, eine neue Mitbewohnerin zu haben....
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1. Zu zweit in die Wohnung

Dr. Gero, C17, C18 und Cell saßen wie jeden Nachmittag im Wohnzimmer, besprachen die jetzige Lage. C17 gehörte Dr. Gero, C18 gehörte Cell.

Dr. Gero nippte vom Kaffee, bot den anderen auch an. Dann kam etwas von Cell, das selten kam.

„Ich habe nachgedacht!"

Die zwei anderen Cyborgs und Dr. Gero sahen zu ihm rüber.

Cell blickte zu C18 rüber, diese nahm gerade einen Schluck Kaffee. „C18, du arbeitest nun schon so lange für mich, und nun will ich, dass du offiziell bei mir wohnst!"

C18 spuckte in hohem Bogen den kompletten Kaffee wieder aus. „Was!", keuchte sie.

Dr. Gero, dessen Gesicht nun mit brühheißem Kaffee benetzt war, nahm sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen das nächstbeste Tuch und wischte damit sein Gesicht trocken.

„Du musst tun, was er sagt, C18! Entweder das oder er tötet dich!", sagte er. Je empörter C18 aussah, desto mehr prustete C17.

Der blonde Cyborg schlug auf den Tisch, sodass die Kaffeetassen hochflogen und wieder landeten. „Aber C17 muss nichts tun! Wo ist da die Gerechtigkeit!", fauchte sie.

Und dann wurde auch C17 ernst. „NICHTS? Ich muss tag und nacht mir die Finger für den Alten und seinen Dicken wundschuften, kochen, putzen, und dann noch das Schlimmste… Polka hören!", rief er.

C18 verschränkte ihre Arme über der Brust, drehte sich um. „Ich werd aber nicht mit dem in ein Haus ziehen!"

Dr. Gero nickte Cell zu, dieser stand auf und hob sie urplötzlich hoch. Sie zappelte wild, versuchte, von ihm loszukommen. „Loslassen, du Schwein!", schrie sie und strampelte, doch Cell hatte sie fest im Arm, hatte auch noch ein Argument parat.

„Entweder du kommst jetzt mit und tust, was ich sage, oder du stirbst!"

Er hatte es geschafft, sie hielt still, ließ sich wegtragen, fluchte aber leise.

Angekommen in seiner Wohnung, gab Cell schon die ersten Befehle. „Geh putzen!", befahl er grinsend. C18 stemmte wütend die Arme in die Seite. „Aber sonst sind wir gesund! Bin ich die Putzfrau!", keifte sie. Cell grinste. „Ja!"

C18 schüttelte den Kopf. „Putz doch selber!", meinte sie nur.

Cells Grinsen verschwand. „Gut, wenn du lieber sterben willst…"

C18 knurrte, nahm den Staubsauger und begann, zu putzen.

Spät am Abend, C18 putzte immer noch, rief Cell sie zu sich.

„C18! Komm her und massier meinen Schwanz, ich bin verspannt!", rief er.

Geschockt und zugleich empört starrte sie ihn an.

„Du spinnst wohl!", keifte sie ihn an.

Cell grinste. „Ich meinte den Schwanz hinten. Aber egal, vorne könnte ich auch was vertragen!"

C18 weigerte sich, da zog er sie auf sich, sie strampelte und kratzte.

Beinahe hätte er sie stillgesetzt, da hörten sie etwas an der Tür.

„Nein, ich geh da nicht rein! Hast du dir den Typ mal angeguckt? Der bringt mich um!" hörte man dumpf.

Auf einmal wurde eine Gestalt durch die Tür geschubst, mit einer Tasse in der Hand.

Ein Mädchen stellte sich aufrecht hin, versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber dank Cell und obendrein diesem Anblick, C18 auf ihm, nicht ganz gelingen wollte.

Cell war recht erzürnt. „Was willst du kleines Nichts hier?", fragte er zornig.

Sie stotterte, hob die Tasse und deutete Frieden an.

„I-ich brauche n-nur eine Tusse Zacker, ich meine Tasse Zucker!", brachte sie stotternd hervor. Cell fixierte sie genau, schrie sie dann nach allen Regeln der Kunst an.

„RAUS HIER!", schrie er so laut, dass ihre Haare flatterten.

Vor lauter Angst schmiss sie die Tasse in die Luft, hob die Hände und lief hinaus. „Ich geh ja schon!", rief sie erschrocken und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Fünf Sekunden lang war Ruhe, dann kam das nächste Mädchen herein. Hinter ihr versteckte sich das vorige, sie kamen langsam herein.

Die Zweite war etwas mutiger. „Entschuldigen sie bitte das Verhalten meiner Freundin! Sie…"

„ICH SAGTE DOCH RAUS!", schrie Cell, und schon rasten die beiden hinaus.

Grinsend wand er sich wieder C18 zu, die immer noch versuchte, von ihm loszukommen. Sie schaffte es, rannte vor ihm davon, Cell jagte sie durch die ganze Wohnung.

„Geh weg! Ich hasse dich! LASS MICH IN RUHE!", schrie sie, aber Cell verfolgte sie nur grinsend. „Ich krieg dich schon, Süße!", rief er ihr hinterher.

Die alte Frau Morgenrot, die unter ihnen wohnte, hörte die ganze Trampelei, sah erschrocken nach oben. „Was macht der Kerl nun schon wieder?", fragte sie erschrocken.

Cell rannte C18 immer noch hinterher, sprang dann los, packte sie von hinten, sie überschlugen sich, sodass C18 auf ihm landete. Sie wollte auch gleich wieder aufstehen, doch Cell hielt sie fest. „Nicht weggehen, meine Liebe!", sagte er grinsend.

C18 wollte aber weggehen, und das demonstrierte sie auch.

Sie wusste genau, was Cell wollte. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen ließ er sie plötzlich los.

„Gut, morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag!", sagte er nur.

C18 sah ihn verwundert an, er packte ihren Arm und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Und das Schlimme für C18 war: es gab nur ein Bett.

Sie drehte sich mit beleidigtem Gesicht zu ihm um. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass ich mit dir in einem Bett schlafen soll!"

Cell grinste dreckig, nickte. „Genau das!"

Es gab einiges Gezeter, C18 war Cells Meinung nach ziemlich streitsüchtig, was ihn allerdings zum Grinsen veranlagte. „Eine überaus temperamentvolle Frau!", dachte er vergnügt. Und schon kam er zum nächsten Thema.

„Willst du dich nicht umziehen?"

C18 wusste genau, worauf er hinauswollte. „Perverser!", schimpfte sie, zog ihr Hemd über den Kopf und schmiss es ihm ins Gesicht.

Sie legte sich ins Bett, musste feststellen, dass er folgte.

Und kaum lag er neben ihr, fing er auch schon an, an ihr rumzumachen.

Nach einer Weile hörte er schließlich auf, drehte sich um. „Morgen liegt ES an. Ich gebe dir noch'ne Nacht!", sagte er.

C18 wusste, was er mir ‚ES' meinte. Und zwar nur zu gut. Sie wusste auch eins: in dieser Nacht wollte sie weglaufen! Einfach so, es war ihr piepegal, wohin.

Was die beiden nicht merkten, war, dass die zwei Nachbarsmädchen an ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster klebten. Eher die Dunkelhaarige, Seru.

Die andere Dunkelblonde, Schnurri, hatte den Rücken an die Hauswand gepresst und sah paranoid nach unten.

„Seru!"

„Ja, Schnurri?"

Seru schien Schnurris Angst gar nicht zu interessieren, eher wollte sie in Cells Schlafzimmer gucken. Schnurris Kinn zitterte, starr sah sie geradeaus, um sich von der Höhe abzulenken.

„Wie weit geht's denn da runter?"

Diesmal hörte Seru gar nicht zu. Langsam tastete sich Schnurri zu ihr, wollte sie am Ärmel ziehen. „Seru, ich glaub, wir sollten jetzt lieber gehen!"

Kaum versahen sie sich, stürzten sie schon schreiend runter, da Schnurri zu fest gezogen hatte.

Wenig später hörte man einen Aufprall im großen Müllcontainer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2. Fluchtversuch

Inzwischen war eine halbe Stunde vergangen, C18 sah neben sich, Cell schien endlich eingeschlafen zu sein. Das fand sie ziemlich erleichternd, denn sie dachte nur noch an eins: die Flucht. Und die konnte sie nur ergreifen, wenn dieser Fischkopf endlich schlief! Doch Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht: um festzustellen, ob er auch wirklich im Land der Träume war, wollte sie lieber noch mal auf Nummer sichergehen.

Sie streckte langsam die Hand nach ihm aus, berührte ihn sanft. Nichts, doch plötzlich fuhr er leicht hoch, murmelte etwas.

Für einen Moment lang dachte sie, sie hätte ihn geweckt und fuhr zusammen. Ein paar Sekunden später merkte sie jedoch, dass er wirklich schlief.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, schlich sich aus dem Zimmer, legte die Tür leise an.

„Das wäre geschafft! Jetzt muss ich nur noch irgendwie aus diesem Haus kommen ohne dass er was merkt", dachte sie. Das ganze Wohnzimmer war dunkel, und es war der einzige Weg zur Tür. Langsamen Schrittes ging sie voran, bis sie plötzlich wegen einem Knacksen anhielt. Sie blieb wie ein Soldat still stehen, wagte dann schließlich einen Blick auf ihre Füße. Sie war auf ein paar Chips getreten.

Genervt schüttelte sie die Chips von ihrem Fuß ab. „Dieser Kerl ist nicht nur gemein, er ist auch total unordentlich!", dachte sie.

Gerade wollte C18 weitergehen, da hörte sie etwas hinter sich. Es hörte sich ganz nach einem Schritt an, sie hatte einen schlimmen Verdacht. Langsam drehte sie sich um, doch da war nichts. Erleichtert wollte sie weitergehen, doch sie knallte gegen etwas.

Gegen Cells Brust. Sie fiel auf den Boden, Cell blickte vergnügt auf sie runter, grinste natürlich wieder. C18 sah erschrocken zu ihm hoch, und er hatte auch wieder einen Spruch parat. „Du kannst es wohl gar nicht mehr bis morgen abwarten, was?"

C18 kroch langsam nach hinten, stieß schließlich gegen eins der Sofas an.

Und Cell beugte sich langsam zu ihr runter.

Ein paar Etagen weiter unten, im Müllcontainer, bewegte sich etwas. Seru und Schnurri kamen rausgekrabbelt, spotzten und sprangen heraus.

Schnurri entfernte eine Bananenschale aus ihren Haaren, Seru hingegen hatte mit einer alten Coladose in ihrem Ausschnitt zu kämpfen.

Sie regte sich auf, warf die Arme in die Höhe. „Ich hatte fast was gesehen! Und dann lande ich in diesem gottverdammten Müllcontainer! Warum muss solche Scheiße immer mir passieren?!", schrie sie ungehalten in die Nacht.

„ICH wollte im Fernsehen Tatort gucken!", schrie Schnurri zurück, um sich zu verteidigen und Seru Vorwürfe zu machen.

Gerade wollte Seru sie anschnauzen und es wäre zum Streit gekommen, da unterbrach sie ein lautes Kreischen.

Serus Blick schnellte sofort zu Cells Schlafzimmerfenster. „Mann, was geht da ab?! Das muss ich sehen!", rief sie. Schnurri hielt sie auf. „Spinnst du? Ich will nicht noch mal im Müll von vorgestern landen! Lass uns hochgehen, Tatort läuft noch'ne Weile!", sagte sie.

Seru jedoch ließ sich nicht aufhalten. „Komm schon, dann verpassen wir doch den ganzen Spaß!", meinte sie nur, doch Schnurri hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel.

„Wenn du da jetzt hochgehst ruf ich Frau Morgenroth und sag ihr, dass du dich um ihren Garten für die nächsten acht Jahre kümmern willst!"

Seru erstarrte, denn bei der alten Frau Morgenroth konnte man nie nein sagen. Dann kam sie einem nämlich wieder mit ihren rührenden Geschichten von ihrer traurigen Vergangenheit, sodass man sie vor lauter Mitleid einfach nicht allein lassen kann.

Seru seufzte. „Okay! Aber das holen wir nach!", sagte sie. Schnurri grinste. „Meinetwegen! Aber jetzt schlagen wir uns den Bauch mit Peperoni-Chips voll und gucken Krimis!", sagte sie und lief mit Seru zu ihrer Zimmernummer.

C18 schlug Cell währenddessen auf die Brust, um ihn sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Doch für ihn fühlte sich das eher wie Streicheleinheiten an, sodass er sie problemlos hochheben und auf das Sofa tragen konnte.

Sie rückte gleich von ihm weg, doch Cell konnte sie festhalten und zu sich ziehen. „Komm her, du geile Braut!", sagte er, was C18 nur noch empörter aussehen ließ.

Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß, wickelte seinen Schwanz um sie. C18 drückte sich von ihm weg, doch das half nichts. Cell presste sie an sich, rieb seine Wange an ihre.

C18 ekelte sich immer mehr von ihm, versuchte sich jedes Mal aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg.

Dann tat er etwas, was ihr komplett die Sprache verschlug: er zerrte an ihren Klamotten.

Sie merkte, dass er sich dabei ziemlich unerfahren anstellte, und sie nicht richtig von ihr runterbekam. C18 sah sich das eine Weile an, fing dann an zu grinsen.

„Warte, ich helfe dir!"

Cell grinste, genau darauf hatte er gewartet. Sie krempelte sich langsam ihre Träger runter, merkte jedoch eine Sekunde später, was sie da eigentlich tat.

Sofort zog sie alles wieder hoch, sprang von ihm hoch und wollte ins Schlafzimmer gehen.

Doch Cell wollte noch etwas. „Bleib stehen!"

Sie drehte sich um, sah ihn halb erstaunt, halb nervös an. Er winkte sie mit seinem Finger zu sich, grinste sie vielsagend an. Dann sagte er, was er wollte.

„Küss mich!"

C18 seufzte, dieser Kerl gab wirklich nie auf. Etwas unfreiwillig beugte sie sich zu ihm runter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie wieder von ihm zurückwich, half er nach indem er sie zu sich runterzog und noch mal küsste.

Sie sprang auf und lief Richtung Schlafzimmer, stellte jedoch noch eine Regel auf.

„Keine weiteren Grabschereien!"

Cell spielte enttäuschter kleiner Junge, sah ihr nach. Als sie im Schlafzimmer war, lehnte er sich zurück und dachte nach. „Hm, irgendwie muss man diese störrische Raubkatze doch willig machen können! Nur leider hab ich keine Ahnung von so was! Ich werde morgen einen Profi aufsuchen, der mir helfen kann!"

Er folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer, immer mit dem festen Gedanken, dass er jemanden um Hilfe bitten musste.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3. Die „Experten"

Cell war am nächsten Morgen als erster wach. Er saß in seinem Sessel, starrte wie versteinert auf den Fernseher und zappte einfach weiter, als wäre er ein Roboter. Er blieb nicht bei einem einzigen Kanal stehen, zappte sich einfach durch.

C18 – _kommt im Morgenmantel rein und entdeckt_ _Cell_ Morgen, Arschloch!

Cell – _hört nicht zu, zappt einfach weiter_

C18 – _guckt ganz verwundert_ Cell?

Cell – _hört immer noch nicht zu, zappt weiter_

Sie näherte sich Cell langsam, da sie nicht genau wusste, ob das wieder ein Trick von ihm war. Sie beugte sich über den Sessel, sodass er eigentlich einen ordentlichen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt werfen konnte. Aber er tat es nicht, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Sie bemerkte, dass er einen völlig glasigen Blick hatte – als würde er vom Fernseher hypnotisiert werden. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, wollte jedoch einen kleinen Test mit ihm machen.

C18 – Cell, was siehst du dir denn da an?

Cell – _sieht sie nicht an, zappt durch_ Nachrichten, ein Musikvideo von Tokio Hotel, Wetten dass...?, Kinderkanal, X-Factor, Das Familiengericht, Die Nanny, Eine schrecklich nette Familie, Gute Zeiten – schlechte Zeiten, einen Erotikkanal und die Bill Cosby Show!

C18 – _etwas beeindruckt von seinen schnellen Reflexen_ Äh, okay... ich nehme an, dann stört es dich auch nicht, wenn ich jetzt gehe...

Cell – _sieht sie immer noch nicht an_ Ja, geh nur, C18!

C18 – _eilt auf die Tür zu_

Cell – _schreckt hoch, realisiert Situation_ C18??!

Er sprang vom Sessel auf, raste ihr hinterher und versperrte den Weg zur Tür. C18 schnaubte, verschränkte die Arme. „Es war doch zu schön um wahr zu sein!", meinte sie genervt. Doch Cell hatte diesmal nicht sein Dauergrinsen drauf wie immer – im Gegenteil, er sah richtig ernst aus. Er versuchte, so seriös wie möglich auszusehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Cell – C18... ich möchte, dass du sofort shoppen gehst!

C18 – _sieht ihn völlig perplex an_ Äh, was?!

Cell – Du hast mich schon verstanden! Ich will, dass du jetzt in die Kaufhäuser gehst und dir alles nimmst, was du willst! _Für sich denk_ Sie ist eine Frau! Dann ist sie für eine Weile beschäftigt und ich kann in der Zeit zu meinen Spezialisten gehen!

C18 – _seufzt_ Na super! Wächst das Geld auf Bäumen oder was?!

Cell – _grinst_ Keine Sorge, du wirst alles umsonst kriegen! Sag ihnen, Cell schickt dich... und sie werden dich geradezu mit freundlichem Service überschütten!

C18 – _schaudert, denkt_ Oh mein Gott, wenn er schon so redet... er muss diese Leute wohl kennen...

Cell – Los jetzt! Und bitte... lass dir Zeit!

C18 – _zieht Morgenmantel aus_ Na, wenn das so ist...

Unter dem Morgenmantel war sie merkwürdigerweise schon fertig angezogen. Sie hatte wieder einen Fluchtversuch geplant. Und sie dachte über einen weiteren nach. „Hm... das wäre eine tolle Möglichkeit abzuhauen... andererseits... wann kriegt man schon die Gelegenheit gratis zu shoppen, und das durch die Erlaubnis von diesem Blödmann?! LOS GEHT'S!", dachte sie freudig und raste geradezu die Tür raus.

Cell schloss sie, war endlich bereit, anzufangen. „Dann will ich mal meine Profis aufsuchen!"

Seru – Schnurri! Essen ist fertig!

Schnurri – _setzt sich an den Tisch_ Was gibt's?

Seru – Das Übliche... einen vegetarischen Burger für dich und einen Hamburger für mich!

Schnurri – _nimmt sich ihren Burger und beißt hinein_

Kaum hatten die beiden in ihr Essen gebissen, schon klingelte es an der Tür. Keiner von beiden wusste, wer an der Tür sein könnte.

Seru – Los! Geh du an die Tür!

Schnurri – Wieso ich?! Das ist bestimmt dieser Idiot von Steuerberater!

Seru – Wenn ich das Essen machen kann, kannst du auch die Tür aufmachen!

Schnurri – _stöhnt genervt, steht auf und öffnet die Tür_

Cell – _steht grinsend in der Tür_ Tag auch!

Schnurri – _Essen fällt aus dem Mund, knallt die Tür wieder zu_

Seru – _misstrauisch_ Wer ist da?

Schnurri – _drückt sich verzweifelt gegen die Tür_ Niemand! Es ist niemand!

Cell – _lugt durch einen kleinen Spalt hindurch_ Mach die Tür auf, du Nervensäge!

Schnurri – Verpiss dich, Fischkopf! Was willst du hier?!

Seru – _hört auf zu essen_ Oh mein Gott... ist das etwa...?

Schnurri – _kreischt_ Nein, er ist es nicht!!

Seru – _rennt zur Tür, stößt Schnurri beiseite und lächelt Cell an_ Hi! Was kann ich dir Gutes tun!

Schnurri – _flüstert panisch_ Bitte, stell jetzt nichts Blödes an! Lass ihn nicht rein!

Seru – Immer rein in die gute Stube! _Hält Tür auf_

Cell – _kommt grinsend rein_

Schnurri – _guckt verzweifelt_ Zu spät!

Cell sah sich einen Moment lang um, drehte sich dann zu den beiden um. Sein Grinsen ließ ihn noch gefährlicher wirken als alles andere. „Also, meine Damen... sicher fragt ihr euch, warum ich hier bin...", begann er.

Schnurri hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah ihn aus einem Mix aus Beleidigung und Skepsis an. „Ja, was willst du?! Uns anschreien oder doch lieber foltern?", zischte sie, während Seru ihn ganz begeistert anstarrte und geradezu auf eine Antwort bestand.

Cell lachte, sah von der einen zur anderen. „Nein... was ich will, ist das Herz einer Frau gewinnen... und ihr zwei werdet mir dabei helfen!"

Seru kreischte freudig, während Schnurri nur die Augen verdrehte. „Wer ist denn die Arme?", fragte sie. Doch noch ehe Cell die Frage beantworten konnte, stoppte Seru ihn. „Schon gut! Ich weiß, wer sie ist! Und Cell, mein Freund... du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen, was deine Lehrer angeht!", sagte sie, und ihre Augen funkelten nur so vor Eifer. „Wir haben viel zu tun!"


End file.
